


Chocolate is Just _too_ Tempting

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: The Poison Cooking as Aphrodisiac AU [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Dominant Chrome Dokuro, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consentacles, F/M, Ken's Animal Shifts, M/M, POV Rokudou Mukuro, Uke Rokudou Mukuro, fucked up relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: "You were so needy. Mukuro-sama. It bled over and consumed us." Her eye, he realised was dancing with the Flames of her Will, turning it darker. "So we're consuming you. We're exactly what you wanted. We always are."





	Chocolate is Just _too_ Tempting

He swipes the chocolates from his Sky's House - Nana insisted that he come by and collect food for his little group at _least_ once a week, and they're there, on the counter. He can't resist; he never has enough chocolate, and his Sky's Mama doesn't mind when he steals a treat from her.

The first two he eats, he just nibbles, but the taste on his tongue makes him _ravenous_ , and they're _there_. By the time he's finished the box, though, he's still hungry, though it's a different sort of _hunger_. An itch he can't scratch by himself.

He tries. Dear gods he _tries_. But even his tentacles and his Mist clones _don't help_ ; he's riding one of them when Chrome finds him and makes an amused and aroused sound, and his little Chrome steals control of his illusions from him - he can't concentrate for long enough to wrest them back from her.

"Now, now Master Mukuro. So _impatient_." His other two minions are there, too, but he's not entirely sure whether they're real, or Chrome's illusions and the fact that he can't tell terrifies him. "Chikusa? He's been fucking himself, so he should be more than ready for you." The clone at his back is pulled away, and the startlingly warm, definitely _real_ cock that spears into him eases the fire in his blood. It's longer, reaching deeper that anything he's used on himself in his heat-haze.

Chrome giggles, a sound much like his kufufufufu-ing, at the way he squirms and begs his Rain to soothe the fire, and then she's kneeling over his face, and he has no real choice about what to do about that. Not when his own illusions are holding him down. (She's wet, dripping onto his lips, and he swipes his tongue over them; it flicks against her clit and she makes a pleased sound; the taste is chocolate sweet and musky and he chases more of it; doing so makes Chrome's control waver and he could take the illusions back from her if he wanted to. Which he doesn't.)

He keeps licking while Chikusa fucks his ass, one hand tugging at his cock, coaxing him through the first of orgasm; he mewls as it makes him shake, makes the fire in his blood burn hotter, and needier, and Chrome rocks thoughtfully on his face. "Lion-shift, Ken. Chikusa, _cum_."

His Rain answers her command, and he hisses as the teen pulls out of his ass, leaving him dripping cum, and his Sun takes the teen's place, and pushes in, in one _hard_ thrust. But when he pulls out, there's a dragging sensation, something that could so easily be painful (like fingernails being run over the delicate flesh of his passage), but instead makes him buck his hips. Ken doesn't last very long, not before he adds to the fluids in his ass, but he doesn't deflate, doesn't pull out. Instead he stills briefly before rutting into him again, and again, stilling every fifteen or twenty strokes to cum _again_.

Chrome's clit has been slowly growing whilst he's being fucked, elongating; he'd not realised it until there was something like a small cock pressing at his lips, rather than hooded and in need of stretching his tongue to reach. (It carries on growing when he does suck it, gradually forcing his lips wider and wider, and testing his gag reflex).

"Good boy, Master Mukuro. Ken, wolf-shift." He screams around the faux-cock that's pushing into his throat now, and his ass is _far_ fuller, and the stretch of his ass hole as the growing knot popped in and out of it. Chrome only laughs harder, it sounding more like his own laughter, and he can't breathe - not that that matters; he's a Mist, he doesn't _need_ to breathe. The faux-cock in his throat just got larger and larger, and he wonders what his little Chrome intends to do with it, and how big it will get, even as he sucks on it.

The knot is _huge_ when Ken stills again. So large that even when his Sun tries to pull out his ass won't let him; "Rhinoceros-shift, Ken." Hurts, hurts, _hurts_. The cock in his body is suddenly as large as the knot for it's whole length and he howls around the obstruction stretching his throat. His little Chrome prods his Flames, and his body _shifts_ , and it's all pleasure rather than pain, and then she climbs off his face and he's panting, his throat sore from it's abuse, and Chikusa takes her place, though his two male minions twist him around so that he's facedown, his cock (now limp and refusing to rise again, despite the constant dry orgasms) pinned between him and the bed he's rested on. Chikusa's cock slides _straight_ down his throat, and when he starts to move, he can feel the other teen's balls slapping against his chin.

"Kangaroo." The large cock in his body shifts _again_ , and he squirms uncomfortably at the strangeness of what he's now impaled on. It's not as large as the previous one, but it's dual-pronged and intent on reorganising his body, exploring and jabbing at sore spots inside him until it wedges in place, both tips wedged in to places inside him he didn't know he _had_.

"Stuck, Mistress. But he's so tight around me, so good -"

" _Cum_." He's flooded - it's the only way he can describe the feeling. His body bulges and shifts to contain it all, his Cloudy Sun producing an immense amount, and then his body is being prodded into releasing it's captive with his Chrome's Flames. It does, and then he's being pulled off of Chikusa's cock and down onto the one that Chrome had fashioned for herself and made him suck earlier.

His voice is rusty, his throat stretched and almost damaged by the way it had been abused. "Compensating for something, Chrome?" She thrusts hard, in response, sharp little fingernails biting half-moon shaped cuts into his hips.

"You were _so_ needy. Mukuro-sama. It bled over and consumed us." Her eye, he realised was dancing with the Flames of her Will, turning it darker. "So we're consuming _you_. We're _exactly_ what you wanted. We always _are_." The faux cock in his ass starts to wriggle, to squirm and his eyes widen as he realises -

"Your vines?!" he yelps, his throat sore, not quite believing - yet there are more thin tentacles spreading across his skin, weaving around his cock and balls and squirming inside, into his urethra and alongside the large 'thing' already in his ass.

" _Your_ desires, Mukuro-sama." He screams and screams and screams as another orgasm is wrung from him; Flames and his body at war with each other, sperm churning in his balls, backing up, unable to escape, prostate too sensitive for more stimulation, but she insists. And insists and _insists_. She leaves him open and dripping, and then _most_ of the tiny vines are being withdrawn and she's manhandling him over onto his back again. "Nearly done Mukuro-sama."

She wraps one dainty hand around his cock, her clit rapidly shrinking back down again as she moves. And takes it into her own body, riding it slowly, easily, until she's cumming around it, and all of the vines vanish simultaneously and he's joining her, toes curling, balls finally emptying, and his vision going _grey_.


End file.
